The Adventures of Cyrus Skavros
by slam4c
Summary: Cyrus Skavros, a child of a Forbidden Goddess, is fighting evil all over time and the Earth, read as he goes through the Crusades, the US revolution, and other such wars as he goes through his adventures, and meets Percy Jackson by joining Chaos. Discover his shrouded past that no one knew (NOTE: Cyrus Skavros is my OC that I submitted to Youwon'tmind for his story, even ask him)
1. Chapter 1:The beginning of an Assassin

**The Adventures of Cyrus Skavros:**

**AN: Hey people of , it's me Slam4c! I got my ADHD under control, so I can write again, Nicranger will still keep my story, so I'm starting a new one involving my OC who I've put inside of a story, the story is Sons of Chaos: Book 1 betrayed. Or something like that. So Cyrus Skavros is his name, and he'll be going through the time periods of Earth until he gets to where he is inside of the story I put him in. SIDE NOTE THIS IS NOT SLASH AT ALL, JUST SAYING CYRUS MAY FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYONE AT ANY GIVEN TIME, in other news, you can use Cyrus as an OC in any of your stories, just know that if you do plan on doing this, wait for me to get his full appearance into the story before you do, meaning when he gets his cybernetic eye, his laser rifle, his twin pistols, his Phasing powers, and his parentage.**

**I will be taking any OC as usual so send em' in people! Now onto our story.**

**Cyrus' PoV:**

I was walking alone in the wilds, which made me feel safe for my special parentage. I kept thinking over and over again of what had happened… I once led a group of exiles, outcasts, and other such people, but how it started, is a very unique situation, my name is Cyrus Skavros and this is my story…

_Earlier time period, estimated near the time of the Crusades…_

I was running, from what? I did not know. It was some sort of monster, my adoptive parents always said that monsters don't exist, and that I should get rid of these childish thoughts… Then they were ripped apart by the monster.

I only had two knives which I had found buried inside of the ground; the weirdest thing of them was that they went onto my wrist as a hidden blade. I had not tried to kill it yet out've fear, but I knew I would have to face it sooner rather than later.

I turned around, preparing my twin hidden blades for the 10 monsters chasing me, all of them, I had realized were from Greek mythology…

I kept analyzing them looking for the weakest link and saw it was a trio of Dracanae. So, I ridded myself of all rational thoughts and charged them, jumping over the first one, landing on her, and quickly stabbed her, I moved on from that enemy and continued, duck, stab, slash, grapple, throw, I repeated this, I noticed more monsters seemed to be coming in endless numbers… **(So in other words imagine Cyrus being Ezio in the ASC: Revelations trailer.)**

I finally brought out both of my hidden blades and stabbed two more monsters before I saw something…Some sort of ethereal being that none of the monsters saw. I realized my mistake too late: I had left myself unguarded, my instincts forced my arm up and the Minotaur destroyed one of my hidden blades. I awoke to the sounds of battle outside of a jail cell…I realized the monsters took my captive, I saw a girl, with piercings on her lip, nose, and ears, she had raven black hair and eyes that seemed to say _I don't care._ "What in the name of Tartarus are you doing here? Never mind that, I'm getting you out've here, this is not a safe place for an untrained person such as you." I blinked quickly at how cold her tone sounded towards me. I felt the need to be cautious around her, so I said "At least tell me your name and I'll tell you mine, and then I'll be leaving with you." She sighed and said "Raven and that's all you'll need to know." "Cyrus Skavros" I said generating a random last name. She nodded and got me out. I noticed my hidden blades on the table…My right one was broken, while the left was intact, I found a hook of sorts and knew what I was going to replace my broken one with…

After replacing the blade with the hook, I started to leave with Raven. We were moving along in silence when she said something that rocked me to my bones…"Cyrus, I have no simple way to put this so I'll state it bluntly: You are the son of an Olympian God/Goddess. And I think I know which one" I must've stopped and dropped my jaw to the ground because she started to giggle at my expression…"So, I'm the son of an all-powerful being that are supposedly myths?" I asked with a shocked expression on my face. She nodded and we continued on after the surprising revelation.

_Many years after his escape with Raven_

I had gone all over the world after my escape, finding outcast and exiled Demigods, monsters, and immortals, I had a group of 100 people now, so I knew the time to build a city was now. We had started the construction of our town, which would be a city given enough time, for some reason, the three fates gave everyone partial immortality, we could still die in battle but we were immortal. As the years went by I found myself asking why Raven was there in the jail. But as usual I pushed these thoughts out've my mind, the city continued to grow at a rapid pace, and we had founded a city soon enough, the city's name was Masayaf, but we had a mortal front for a city, called Constantinople. The city's population reached 51,000 mortals, and 9,000 demigods, monsters, and immortals. The people elected me as their permanent leader, but, to make it even, we had a council of the oldest people in the city, called the Guardians, or assassins as I call them. I led my people through happy times, somber times, and war times. But our people lasted throughout the ages, until the day Zeus found out of us…

**AN: Hey people, its Slam4c, hoping you like this new story, and I hope that you ((The Author)) _Youwon'tmind_ are reading this story, I hope you like it, because this is Cyrus' background story. Btw, readers please make a reading version of Sons of Chaos: The Betrayed Brothers by Youwon'tmind, I would love it if someone did and it would help Mind in his/hers stories. Because it shows that people love it like it's the Pope, see ya next time. Next Chapter: Cyrus' parentage is revealed and the City is attacked… **


	2. Chapter 2: The Siege of Masayaf part 1

**Cha****pter 2 of the Adventures of Cyrus: An: Hey people, judging by the lack of reviews, views, and other such things, I'm going to have to add Percy in sooner than I thought I would, but onto the chapter.**

**Cyrus PoV:**

It took 300 years for Zeus to discover our existence, our allied god and goddess, in Olympus, sent a one way Iris-Message, it went something like: "I call this council to session!" Zeus had boomed over everyone's bored voices, everyone instantly shushed in respect (Or rolled their eyes which was most) at Zeus' tone. "I have a pressing matter to address to the council, it appears, that a demigod we sent to investigate the strange power spikes in the East came back with a tale of a city, and a hidden castle of outcasts…Obviously these exiles, outcasts, monsters, and immortals seek to overthrow us, Artemis, you my daughter will take Athena, your hunt, and Ares with you to eradicate them from existence…" Zeus said, his voice changing from authority, to severity, and finally to anger and a bit of unnoticed fear. "Your main target is their leaders; their leaders go in from this order, lowest to highest: **Johnathan Vercelli**, an Italian assassin who has mastered the art of deception, **Altair Ibn-La-Ahad**, trainer of the Assassins, and one of the most dangerous, **Tyrande "Night-runner"**, a Woman who has Aphrodite's beauty, yet a dangerous skill with a bow, crossbow, and something they call a blunderbuss, **Julie and Julia Skavros**, two dangerous twins with unknown parentage with skills with ranged weapons, close combat, and they never are away from the other, **Raven Salvatore** **(IF I GOT THIS WRONG DON'T YELL AT ME PLEASE, JUST DON'T HAVE ME HANGED AGAIN)** a Daughter of Tartarus, a dangerous woman with many skills in her opponent's torture, and lastly…" Here Zeus took in one giant breath.

** "Cyrus Skavros,** unknown parentage, is the main leader of this band of outcasts, has skills with bows, combat knives, throwing knives, something they call blunderbusses, a hidden blade, a hook-blade, and any sort of ranged weapon, and is always unseen by his foe…" While Zeus said every little thing of Cyrus (Me sorry forgot), Artemis got paler and paler, no one noticed except Hestia and Hades who were called in for the emergency meeting, they shared a look and had a hidden conversation, then Hades discreetly looked at the IM and mouthed unnoticed by all except us,

'Prepare for war, we will try to send you aid as soon as possible, remember your people come first', I nodded gravely, hoping he saw, he had a ghost of a smile upon his face when I did so, but I broke the IM anyways and said "Raven, I want you to take everyone out've the city, including Julie and Julia, those who are too young to fight." I said with an urgent sounding plea, she looked at me confused before nodding to gather the people of Masayaf for one massive exodus, an exodus from our original and permanent home; I spoke to the building as if it were alive… "Masayaf, hear my words, I swear it on the name of Chaos, that I will return one day with our people, together, and we will prosper once more, when I return, I pray that your eternal secrets are still about for me to discover for eternity…" I muttered lowly… I could feel the stone's sorrow somehow…I sighed lowly, and continued down the mosaic riddled walls, floors, and roofs with a somber mood set upon my heart. 

"Tyrande" I called for my half-sister, she came and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and I quickly continued "Give this letter to Raven if I do not return by the 5th week of the siege that will fall upon our home, tell her I was sorry for not being there…Tell her I loved her." I said with sorrow in my tone, I quickly chided myself from these thoughts and blew the Horn of the Elders, calling everyone but Raven, Julie, Julia, and Tyrande, they all came in, John with an envy filled look, I always wondered why he seemed jealous and filled with arrogance…

"Brothers, Sisters, I call you here today because Zeus has finally discovered us, he has sent Tyrande, Julie, Julia, and I's mother, Artemis, along with Athena and Ares to eradicate us, no doubt with a dozen of Demigod Contingents. I ask that you stand with me, fight with me, bleed and die with me so our people can escape safely, many or none of us may live through this, you do not have to fight if you do not wish to, if that is the case, I ask you to join Raven in leading the exodus of our people" I said my tone flat, but my eyes betrayed me, I was worried for them, as I moved my gaze around, I saw that not a single one wanted to step down from this fight, I was immediately filled with emotions I was rarely familiar with: Happiness, Loyalty, Pride, and the sense of family. "We are family, and we do not leave one another behind" John said his eyes filled with determination and actual compassion for once…John was peculiar, he had silver white hair, icy blue eyes, and had a scar going from his forehead to his shoulder, I found him running from a Hydra, Raven and I helped him kill it, and we recruited him into our small family we were building up, John's favored weapons were his hidden blade, deception, anonymity, a snake he would throw at people, and a Syrian Sword. His clothes consisted of a basic robe and face wrap, like most assassins within our people, he used a hidden blade. The other Elders I had never mentioned were:

Altair, who wore white robes with red trimmings, used a hidden blade, a hand crossbow, and throwing knives, no one had ever seen his face before, but he has many scars from battles riddled upon his face. Then there was Marcello , "Son of Jack", he had raven black hair, a lopsided grin on his face, sky blue eyes, along with blonde hair, his weapons were a sword, throwing knives, a crossbow, a blunderbuss, and lastly of course, a hidden blade. He was the one who made puns and jokes to keep our spirits up in a war time. There was also Vierno, who was a pig to most, but we needed his skills with his silver tongue, metalworking, and medicinal professions, he was arrogant, obnoxious, thought everyone loved him, thought all should be bowing to him, he even thought he should be leader, everyone pretty much loathes him, and he always tried to get rid of me, but I kept him praying he would change… I was wrong as usual. And that was it for the Elders, now we had to prepare.

Artemis PoV: As soon as the meeting ended, Athena, Ares, and I flashed to my hunters camp, "Girls, we have a new mission, and it will take us out've England." I said with a hint of despair at my voice, I prayed no one knew who Cyrus truly was… "What is the mission Milady?" My lieutenant, Zoe asked. I looked at her, Phoebe, and Atalanta, and said "We are to hunt down exiled and dangerous enemies to Olympus." I said coldly, "And father has assigned Athena and Ares to assist us." I said tenderly, knowing they would be angry. I looked over the amount of hunters I had. I had over 15,000 hunters, for we haven't received a mission for a long amount of time, allowing us to bulk up our hunters, I knew many of them would not return from the war, but I also knew Ares and Athena called in 15 contingents of campers, meaning 150,000 campers. I knew Cyrus was more than a match for most of them. I prayed to every divine being to let us win…

Assassin PoV: When Grande Mentore (Google translate people) Cyrus told us of the upcoming war, many of us had fear in our hearts, he said not many would survive, but still, none stepped down, we would fight for Masayaf till our bitter and dire end, which I fear will be soon.

Cyrus PoV: "Sir, we have a sight upon the attacking force, they number over 151,000, what are your orders sir?" asked the forward scout, I paled unnoticeably and replied "Wait for them to reach the strait, then we shall ambush them there, and make sure the Assassins with Rope Darts are in the hanging branches, concealed and ready to strike, tell the Ranged division to be ready with all of our weapons, including guns, and lastly, tell them to place the powder kegs at the bottle neck to be destroyed." I ordered him, he quickly gave me a salute and ran off to relay my orders…"I pray to you Lord Hades and Lady Hestia that we survive the upcoming battle, and send whatever aid possible soon…Thank you." I prayed quietly. I walked into the field that the hunters were coming to, alone and ready to fight them, then, I saw her, the goddess of the Hunt, or Tyrande,

Julie, Julia, and I's mother, Artemis… "So Zeus sends the hounds of Olympus to destroy us, I suppose I should feel honored." I said dryly, and challengingly. Artemis looked at me sadly but then, the one with the tiara, her Lieutenant I believe, said "Watch your tongue around Lady Artemis boy." She had practically spat the whole sentence as if it were our special poison… I raised an eyebrow and said "Do you wish to test our people Huntress? Because the Assassins are formidable, unseen, quick, silent, and deadly, yet I am here alone, how foolish do you think me?" I said with anger in my voice… Slowly, I made a one way IM playing the song of sorrow of our people… _I don't own the song, so I'm gonna be lazy, look up on YouTube, Far over the Misty mountains cold full version or just use this link: watch?v=GuHB18GvA9E listen to it or burn!_ _Back to our story_

To say it unsettled the Hunters and Demigods was an understatement, their unease went from none, to some, and had rose up exponentially until they had fear upon their faces… I raised my hand, closed my fist and all they heard was a hawk screech and the first 100 of them dropped dead, or were pulled up into the branches and hanged with rope darts, now, my assassins stood by my side, ready to fight till our end. Both sides charged each other, with both sides using ranged weapons to launch volley after volley at the other, I charged at my own mother, Artemis and all I said was "Hello mother." She sent one last look of sorrow, which was most likely a ruse, and attacked me. Let the Siege of Masayaf begin…  
**AN: Whew, pretty damn long chapter, I don't know if I said this before, but any OC in this story, is an open OC to be used in anyone's story, just please give me the OC rights before you do, because then people think I stole from that Author and I get into trouble for allowing my OC's to be used by everyone, so please, just do it otherwise I'll flat out say no one can use any of my OC's unless I give them to the person for a story, or allow them to use it. Next chapter will contain the beginning days of the Siege of Masayaf, and I'll give whoever guesses Marcello's family connection into the future a free OC into my story or any story of their choosing, see you all next time. SLAM4C OUT PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Siege of Masayaf Part II

**Chapter 3: The Siege of Masayaf Part II: AN: Hey people, got my first reviewer, yeah it is a bit action packed, but no one has commented on the Son of Jack line yet, so I'll give you a hint, you were named after your father example being Odinson, get it now? I think I made it too easy, but onto our story. **

**3rd person PoV:**

The beginning battle began with a fiery chain of explosions from the powder kegs, the ranged fighters of both sides firing volleys at the other, and the Demigods charging recklessly into the Assassins' ranks, the initial casualties were enormous for the Demigods, losing over 350 men in less than three minutes, Both sides were having trouble, the Elders of the Assassins were engaging the officers and important people, such as a Son of Athena named Richard Lionheart, Cyrus, being the reckless idiot he is, engaged his own mother, the goddess of the Hunt in a close combat battle. Marcello engaged a group of Hunters with Tyrande and Altair, the trio unleashed death and destruction upon the Hunters. And the Hunters, being unskilled in melee fighting, were slaughtered until a Phalanx of campers came to their aid. "Madre, you should have never come here, Masayaf will stand and survive here or we as the assassins will die trying to." Cyrus spat and threatened his mother. She just looked grimly at her favorite son (Not that he knew that) "Please, just leave Cyrus, I do not wish to hurt you. Please just take your assassins and hide away." Artemis pleaded with her favorite son, in hopes of getting him to retreat. Cyrus spat on the ground in disgust at her words, "You never cared for me or your other children, and you are not and will never be my mother." Cyrus roared at her then charged at her with his hidden blade and hook ready to slash and hook her. She just looked at him grimly and parried his first strike with her duel knives. She sighed in despair and attacked him.

* * *

**Unknown PoV: So, the battle of Masayaf has begun, this will accelerate Cyrus' destiny exponentially… Back to 3rd person PoV:** Tyrande, Altair, and Marcello were currently surrounded by the Phalanx, and what appeared to be a son of Zeus and the leader stepped up, what he said, enraged Cyrus, Artemis, and the Assassins enough for them to decimate their foes. "Surrender now and I promise none shall happen to you, but you my dear" He said while pointing his sword at Tyrande

"Will be…Entertainment and my personal wife after your two friends here are gone." He said with malice and lust in his eyes, Tyrande, enraged by his words, shot 3 arrows: One into his soft spot, one into his throat, and one into his heart. "Kill them all!" roared the second in command, a son of Athena by the looks of it. Altair jumped over his two comrades and siblings and stabbed the first demigod with his hidden blade, the second he shot with his hand crossbow and the third with a throwing knife. As this happened, Tyrande and Marcello engaged the other ones and decimated the ones trying to charge at them, Sons of Ares presumably.

Marcello unsheathed his swords, one a rapier, the other a Syrian sword, and unleashed a whirlwind of death upon them, he was factor of death towards the Demigods, and the Storm of Blades they called him for reason. The assassins drove back the hunters and Demigods, Artemis sent one last sad look at the stalemate between herself and her own son, she only wished he would have won so she wouldn't have to kill him. Both sides collected their dead, burnt shrouds, wept, and mourned the loss of their family members. **Time skip time!**

* * *

Somewhat 890 days later…

The Siege of Masayaf lasted almost three whole years, and most of the death tolls went towards the Olympian's hounds, they had lost more than 100,000 demigods and about 89,000 hunters, while the assassins, changed their tactics and approach every battle and attack to limit casualties, giving them only 30 dead out've 10,000. The main losses were Marcello, who told Cyrus to find his wife, sons, and daughter and keep them safe, Cyrus promised his old friend this exact thing and swore upon Chaos. Tyrande fell to Artemis after she took the deathblow for Cyrus, who fell enraged at the death of his sister and killed more than 10,000 of Olympus' forces. He wept and wept after the battle for weeks. Johnathan fell to sheer numbers, but not before taking all but one out with him, the last was Ares, who hid and waited as a coward would and stabbed him when he was weak and tired. Ares was then ripped to shreds by Altair, who ripped his head off and stabbed it upon a wooden pike. Altair did not fall in the battle, he was ordered to by Cyrus to evacuate the remaining assassins besides Vierno and myself, and he told him

"Go Altair, you must hide away all of the secrets of Masayaf into this vault, it shall open once the vault deems itself ready, all of Masayaf's secrets cannot fall into Zeus' hands or Earth will be destroyed…Altair, I know you grow tired of this, so you may choose two options: To remain in the vault till your death, or to seal the vault and live a happy life on your way out…" Altair, in a last act of loyalty, chose to safeguard the vault till he faded… Vierno and I stood upon the battlefield, awaiting the hounds to come. "Cyrus..." Vierno began while unsheathing a knife…

"They will not come through this path; No, I gave them a way around us, and they promised me power, a kingdom, immortality, and women. All I have to do is kill you" He said as he approached Cyrus; Cyrus looked at Vierno with hatred in his eyes, and all he said was "I had a feeling you were a traitorous dog, did you think I would not prepare for this Vierno son of Zeus? No, I prepared fully for it."

While approaching Vierno unsheathing his hidden blade… Vierno charged at Cyrus, slashing wildly, Cyrus being smarter, dodged under his swings and swept his legs from under him. Vierno, in a rage, got up and tackled Cyrus. They rolled around in the dirt until Vierno took his knife, and cut Cyrus' eye, Cyrus screamed in pain and clutched his head, but shot one of his flintlocks at Vierno. It had hit Vierno square in the head, and he fell dead immediately. "Requiescat in Pace brother…" Cyrus said while closing his eyes.

He was walking away when an unnoticed Son of Hermes snuck behind him and nearly finished Vierno's job; by slashing at his eye successfully, he almost cut it out've him, Cyrus rapidly turned around, picked up an old forgotten lumber axe and chopped his arms and legs off…

"Requiescat in Inferno bastardo" He said in Italian. He walked away, but not before getting shot with a silver arrow into his mantle upon his right shoulder. Cyrus quickly moved back and pulled it out, seeing the hunters and remaining Demigods…

He looked at his weapons; A tomahawk, shaped like a tear (ASSASSINS TOMAHAWK PEOPLE), the Lumber axe coated in silver that he found, his two combat knives, his hidden blade and hook blade, his crossbow, his flintlock pistols, his rope darts, and lastly, his fists if it came down to that… He only said to them "I will make a game out've this, I'll kill as many of you as I can before I fall to one or more of your blades, let us see who will endure upon this last day; for this is the fight that will decide the fate of Masayaf…But before you do, Athena, go to your pig of a father, tell him he will never have the secrets nor the Artifacts of Masayaf…"

Cyrus said smirking the whole time. He quickly cut a piece of cloth from Vierno's corpse and covered his eye wound and said "Let the game begin" And the chaos of war consumed Masayaf once and for all, for the deciding factor of Masayaf would be his survival…

* * *

**AN: Whew, damn I'm out of shape, but Cyrus is the only one remaining upon the battlefield, how many of the dogs will he kill? Will he ever receive aid from the two patrons of Masayaf? Will he survive the fight with the wound on his eye? Will I stop asking questions and write already? Yes I will. See you all later, and remember everyone TO FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT, THIS IS SLAM4C SIGNING OFF!**


	4. Chapter 4: The fall of Cyrus and Masayaf

**Chapter 4: The Fall of Cyrus and Masayaf.**

**AN: Hey people, here's another chapter in Cyrus' journey into Chaos' forces.**

**Still accepting OC's (Haven't gotten a single one yet)**

**Onto our story now:**

* * *

**Cyrus PoV:** As I wrapped my injured eye with a piece of cloth from Vierno's corpse, I prepared myself for the fight that would be the longest and most difficult of my life.

Ares and Athena stepped up, they gave me one option: "Cyrus Skavros, surrender now and you will be given a fair trial, possible amnesty, and Masayaf will not be burnt to the ground" Ares called out, almost mockingly. But, to his surprise, "Ares, you sound pathetic, I will not surrender Masayaf without a fight, and I will stand here, upon my field, I will slaughter every last one of the dogs you brought here, this I swear upon Chaos' name." I roared out with aggression clear upon my face and voice, then, the demigod's started to charge at me.

I ran at the first one, clearly Ares' Champion, and did a 'Hook and Run', meaning I used my hook blade and went over his back. Then, my instincts went on auto pilot, stab, slash, hook, chop, kick, roll, duck, dodge, counter etc. Until they made a massive circle around me, I realized that I alone had killed most of the Demigods while the Hunters remained untouched. I quickly looked up and smirked. "Now, what was that about my eradication that was ordered by Zeus? For clearly it is the other way around Ares and Athena." I mocked them and their army in front of them.

I quickly picked up my axe and tomahawk which I had lost during the battle, and threw the tomahawk at Ares. It was he who had wasted no time in howling in pain and agony. Athena looked wide eyed at me then proceeded to take out her spear and shield. I quickly jumped on the Demigod's heads when they charged at me, now as I was running over their heads towards Athena, I noticed the Hunters preparing to attack me. I quickly sighed and thought 'More death and destruction.' As soon as I made it to Ares' bleeding body, I removed the tomahawk, slit his throat with my hidden blade, and charged at the War goddess once more. I raised my Lumber axe ready to cleave her when I saw an arrow coming at me. I was forced to break my charge to dodge and throw a knife at the assailant, who had been Phoebe I believe…

The hunters and Demigods began closing in when Athena held her hand up and said words that I would be thankful for centuries for.

"No, none of you are to attack him, I know an honorable, decent, and worthy opponent when I see one, now come child, do your best."

"Buona Fortuna" I quickly said to her in Italian. It was after that we started to circle the other, each waiting for the other to strike first, when we broke it at the same time and locked weapons.

We quickly broke off from the other and started exchanging blows, parry, slash, dodge, block, chop, counter you get the idea.

Until Athena broke the stalemate by throwing her spear and slashing at me with a sword she had on her.

I dodged the spear, but the slash hit me directly in the chest, where my lungs were. I cursed myself for not being fast enough, and fell to my knees in defeat…

Athena allowed me to get up; I silently thanked her and prepared my lumber axe and tomahawk for the final blow…

Everything then moved in slow motion, she did a sideways power slash, meant to cut my innards onto the battlefield, seeing this move, I jumped over it, and raised my weapons to chop her heart. But then, the Hunters intervened and I was distracted. But before I could fight them, I told Athena "Lady Athena, it was an honor to fight you, but I have to deal with some hunters now" I said to her, she nodded and backed off a little bit angry that she wasn't able to kill me.

"Who's going to die first?" I said tauntingly. Silence, the battlefield was silent, until Phoebe along with a group of hunters by firing a volley of arrows. I smirked and ran towards them, slashing at the first line of Hunters breaking their formation apart.

It was about an hour later when there were less than 40 hunters left, most had died or bled out in a painful death, I could see mia Madre suffering for every single one of their deaths. 'Good, she deserves to feel the pain and suffering I have felt for her ascent towards being ordered to kill her children'. The only important hunters left were Atalanta, Phoebe, Zoe, and one other who went by the name of Claudia…'Where have I seen her before, I know I do know her from somewhere…' I thought before I began the battle.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide Cyrus, give in" Phoebe said giving me a look of malice.

"The same goes for you puttana." Smirking; at her confused look at the unknown language to her.

I was about to engage them until I felt an arrow pierce me, I tried to get up but to have another arrow shot at me, both had hit vital points, and both were shot by two different people; My mother and Claudia…

Feeling my end coming near, I lowered my hood for all of them to see my silver eye, and auburn colored hair… Claudia, as I saw quickly gasped and muttered "Brother?" I now knew where I remembered her from…The orphanage, my only friend and my sister, Claudia…

I chuckled quietly at the irony…

But then I heard it, a distant war horn; Accompanied by roars, shouts, and cheering.

The Demigods, Hunters, and I looked towards the origin of the sound.

Which turned out to be My Uncle? Arcos…

…With an army of Crusaders?

"Now, brothers and sisters, strike for the Light! Strike for Chaos! Strike for liberty and justice!" He roared and received a reply of shouting and cheering from the Crusaders. The remaining forces of Olympus quickly were flashed out except for mia madre and Claudia.

Claudia and Artemis came running for me.

I tried to sit up…

…Claudia lifted me up onto her lap…

"Cyrus, brother, please, live brother." She pleaded repeating it over and over again bringing a smile upon my bloodied face…  
"C…Claudia…P-promise me" I got cut off by my hacking cough…

…"Promise me to live on, support mia madre in any way possible, and stay alive for me, I love you forever and always sister." I said weakly as I saw Artemis coming towards me…

She grabbed my head…Stroking my hair and said "Cyrus…I always loved you…No matter what…Remember that." Which I never would believe until far into my future…

I gave her a cold look and told her "Go, go tell Zeus you have succeeded, I do not want Claudia killed for Athena's loyalty to your Padre…And enough with your lies Artemis…" I said and watched as she nodded, grabbed Claudia, and flashed out.

And the last thing I would see was my Uncle grabbing me and putting me upon his horse…

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dun!**

**Will Cyrus live? What happened to Claudia and Masayaf?**

**Did Raven and the others escape from Masayaf successfully? Will RAVEN EVER FIND CYRUS AGAIN? WILL I SHUT UP AND CONTINUE TO WRITE SO YOU WON'T HANG ME? Yes I sadly will…Jk.**

**Next time: Revelations and new beginnings.**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations and a new start

**Chapter 5: Revelations and New beginnings.**

**AN: Hey people, got a new reviewer yesterday, to guest: Sorry, this won't be a crossover, I just was too lazy and used the Dawn of War pic because I was too lazy to draw one myself, but yeah, he's based off of him, but, next time if you review, please leave a name, until then I'll call you Bob, that okay Bob?**

**Anyway onto the Chapter:**

* * *

**Arcos' PoV: **When Hestia and Hades came to me asking for my Crusaders and I to aid Cyrus, my nephew, I wanted to go immediately, but the idiotic high council had to have over 50 meetings to agree to send my force there, they had to have a meeting for the plan, a meeting for the numbers, and a meeting for a meeting. I was angry, worried, and utterly scared of my nephew's fate.

When we were finally given the permission to go and aid Cyrus, Hestia said a few choice words to me: "Arcos Skavros, you must move as swiftly as Apollo, to save Masayaf in time, with luck, you'll be able to reach Cyrus before they begin the final push, when you do find him, tell him he is welcome into any city." She had said this all with an urgent and pleading face on her eight year old form. Making it extremely weird to be advised by a goddess who appeared younger than me…I was burnt for that thought.

Needless to say, when we arrived, all I saw was Cyrus about to die, so I ordered a charge; it was the most comical sight in my life, the great Olympian army running from a bunch of Crusaders… (Hehe)

I saw Artemis and one of her huntresses remaining, I irrationally thought they were about to execute Cyrus so I readied a javelin to throw when they flashed out; to say I was pissed would be an understatement…

'Wait, damn ADHD, got to save Cyrus first…'

I thought while lifting him up onto my horse, I ordered the crusaders to march home to celebrate our hollow victory; needless to say they still thought it was a major victory and got drunk, bought courtesans, and celebrated like there wasn't a tomorrow.

I cursed at their stupidity, wondering when Cyrus would awaken…

**Time skip; somewhat around into the Golden Age of Piracy.**

* * *

**Cyrus PoV: **All I saw was darkness, for what seemed to be an eternity, then, a blinding light coming from somewhere, and distant voices, I couldn't make out what they were saying, but only caught some snippets: "He's waking…Vitals are good…Shut up Arcos…" The last one sounded like my sister reprimanding me…

I finally adjusted to the light, and realized I was nowhere near Masayaf castle. I tried to sit up and look around only to find I couldn't move as much as I hoped I would be able to.

I tried to speak but my throat scorched, blazed, and hurt like eating sand close to turning into glass…

Someone quickly gave me water when I motioned for it with my hand…

"I knew you would live! Haha! And they called me a fool for believing so!" The voice of my uncle came out from in front of me; I quickly sat up, energized and happy to hear his voice.

"Uncle? Where am I? What am I doing here? What happened to Masayaf? Where's everyone else?" I shot off questions rapidly, his expression went from happy to somber…His cerulean eyes dark with despair.

"Cyrus, you may want to brace yourself for this…" Arcos started.

"Masayaf was lost, the Olympians returned later and burned it to the ground, the good news is that the vault wasn't breached, and will never be breached; I wish you saw Old Drama Queen's face when his bolt didn't even scratch the door…" He said amusedly.

His face quickly darkened again and he continued "As for where you are? Well, welcome to the West Indies Cyrus, you've been in a coma for somewhat 600 years, and the Olympians are scattered and spread thin" Arcos said to me.

"You are here because of what has happened, the Assassins' died out Cyrus, only you remain, Zeus began a Crusade after he 'won' his first one, he counted losing most of his people a victory…He started 14 other Crusades to try and eradicate the Assassins once and for all, but as you know, many other Pantheons were…Distasteful towards Zeus' reign, and helped your assassins fight and win every one of them." Arcos said with a somewhat look between joyful and 'You messed with the wrong Assassins Zeus'.

He took one deep breath, and his face solidified into a tone cold unreadable mask. "Cyrus, the others are either dead or missing, Raven's disappeared, after she read your letter she did at least, your twin sisters, have both disappeared along with Raven…Altair finally faded but the vault remains closed…The others are dead" Arcos said with a grave face…

I quickly was disheartened…All of my brothers, sisters, and friends were gone, the love of my life disappeared along with my two sisters…"Arcos tell me, what Zeus is planning?" I asked after many silent moments.

He nodded and said "He plans to take over an old continent that disappeared millennia ago…It is called the New World, but nevertheless, it's time to get to work Nephew…" He said while dragging me out of the bed I was in.

* * *

**Time Skip Moment!**

I trained to regain my assassin skills with my Uncle, until he finally deemed me ready of being an assassin once more.

I then decided to see what was going on in these 'West Indies', what I saw amazed me; Pirates, Privateers, and the Demigods were engaging in one giant war here, Zeus and the Olympians controlled the British and the Spanish…While the free people controlled the Privateering and Pirating…I discovered what island I was on, it was a place called Nassau.

I wandered through the town wearing my regular Grande Mentore robes, until I came to what looked to be an inn…

I walked up into the tavern as I discovered what they were now called, sat down at a table, and ordered a drink…

A woman with red hair came and delivered the drink a few moments later, I was minding my own business when I saw three men walk into the Tavern; One had a pirate captains uniform, a hat with some ropes that were on fire, he had a gruff face, and a black beard, he also had scars on him, a lot of them that.

The next man had black hair like the first one, but more of a tamed look to it, had a small beard going around his mouth and chin, and had a basic sea-faring overcoat.

The last man had a scar on his face, some anti-septic wrap or gauze covering his chest, had black hair, a clean shaven face, and had an overcoat as the second man did…

I knew as soon as they walked in that Masayaf may have to wait…

* * *

**AN: Whew, hey people, sup, late chapter because I was looking at Assassin's Creed Memes, those are funny I swear to god, but anyways, Read and Review and submit a damn OC someone!  
See ya all later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Its a revolution I suppose

**Chapter 6: It's a revolution I suppose…**

**AN: Hey free people of Earth; Slam4c's here yet again with another chapter of Cyrus' journey through time…**

**But anyway I'll shut the hell up and get on with the story now.**

* * *

**Black Beard's PoV (Yeah that's right I just did that): **Charles, Hornigold, and I walked through the streets of Nassau talking with us three, "Thatch do you honestly think Nassau's worth dying for?" Hornigold asked me with curiosity in his tone and eyes, he then quickly continued "Thatch, we can't fight the Gods, look at us, just a band of rogues against the full might of Olympus, I am thinking of taking Zeus' pardon mate…" Ben rambled on, I was furious; he thought we should surrender our freedom? "Ben, do you know what's coming out've your mouth lad? We'll be giving up our freedom; the Assassins in Masayaf didn't give up and just die no they fought till their bitter end, why should we give into tyrants' demands; for us to be executed? I roared at him anger clearly seen on my face. He quickly backed away and nodded and only said "You're right I guess, it did sound stupid coming from my mouth…" But I knew he was lying to save his sorry hide.

I would let him live...For now.

We walked up and onto the balcony that held the tavern in Nassau, we were looking around when I noticed someone new to Nassau, someone who wore strange clothing; He wore black robes with a red sash on the hip, accompanied with a hood, and intricate designs on the gauntlets, boots, and hood.

He was drinking as much as a pirate would; for five empty mugs of ale were in front of him. I finally nodded towards him to get Ben and Charles' attention. I made the decision to approach him cautiously and to speak with him. "A man who drinks that much is either working up courage to court a woman, do something stupid, in despair, or is about to murder someone.

The man then looked up at me and said "I've done all three of those things, and yet I've failed once more." He said, I quickly noticed the unnatural eye color. I pulled out a chair and sat with him at the table and whispered "Only a demigod would have that color of an eye, you are a child of the Wisdom goddess are you not" I had thought I had guessed correctly until he smirked and shook his head. Baffled, I asked him who his godly parent was.

And he said the thing that shook me to my bones.

"I am a Child of Artemis Mr.…?" he said but asked my name at the end. "Call me Thatch when we're in public, if we're at the open sea, call me Blackbeard." I told him with severity in my tone. "Who are your two companions, and why are they just staring at us?" He asked, his Silver eye held much curiosity and amusement. I quickly waved Ben and Charles over, "These two, are known as Charles Vane, and Benjamin Hornigold.

Both gave him a curt nod when I said their names.

"The name's Cyrus Skavros and I could hear your yelling from here Mr. Thatch about Zeus I presume?"

He had stated rather than asked me, I quickly nodded to avoid a bar fight…Again.

Anne came over and asked "Ah, Thatch, what drink would you an' your two lackeys here want today?" She asked me in her Irish accent.

"Three mugs of ale Ms. Bonny, and please make it quick." I asked her as politely as I could. She then ran off to probably get the drinks I ordered.

"So Cyrus, what brings you to Nassau?" I finally asked the question bugging me for eternity.

"I've come to see how much the world truly has changed in my coma…And I see it has changed much." He said looking at the styles of clothing, architecture, and personalities of the people.

"Then you have the wrong place, go to Havana or Kingston, not some pirate town; you are a gentleman, no pirate."

Charles barked out in his rude voice.

"Mr. Vane I presume?" He asked Charles, who nodded to that. "I would keep your mouth shut if I were you, for you truly know nothing about me." As he said this he shot out a hidden blade from his gauntlet, Charles not expecting the weapon jumped back a bit but regained his composure quickly; "Or what? You'll gut me with that fork in your wrist?" He taunted Cyrus mockingly. Cyrus quickly shot out another blade, this one having a hook on it, and hooked and grabbed Charles over the table and held the blade to his neck.

"Or I'll cut your throat out in front of everyone Mr. Vane." Cyrus said, venom dripping from his voice.

He then released Charles, after a few looks he sighed and said "I'm guessing you want me to explain why I have those, these clothes, and how old I am?" Cyrus gave each of us a pointed look. I nodded for both of them, thinking he could be a good asset against Zeus' two empires.

* * *

**Too lazy to explain his whole story so I'm going to say he explained it by nightfall.**

By nightfall, the three of us were gaping at his story and how much he had been through.

"So you say these Assassins were wiped out by Zeus?" Ben asked with a twinkling gleam in his eyes. Cyrus nodded quickly, so Ben continued "What if there are some left? You and the others could help us against Zeus; you're truly the only ones who've been able to fight the Olympians for so long." Ben was onto something, giving us hope. Cyrus then replied "I believe I am the only remaining one, but," Cyrus paused here. "We're going to rebuild the Brotherhood from the ashes. The Brotherhood and I will help you in your war against Zeus and the other corrupt ones." Cyrus promised us.

"And I have the most perfect way to declare war on them…" Cyrus said with an evil smirk.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person PoV:**

Olympus was rejoicing in their soon to be easy victory over Nassau and her people. Zeus got up for a speech; "My fellow Olympians, Nassau will soon be crushed and we will reign supreme over the West Indies once more, and after that, the New World, then the rest. For now, we'll kill the Pirate scum in the morning and have a feast fit for Chaos later!" Zeus roared cockily. Only his children who were arrogant, pigs, or horrible roared and cheered with him.

Artemis was still in a depression over the loss of her favorite son.

Apollo was trying to cheer his sister up with Hermes, Athena, and Hephaestus.

Ares was cheering, given the position to eradicate the pirates from his father.

Hades and Hestia were silent, both wondering what Cyrus would do for vengeance…

Poseidon was celebrating over the victories his arrogant son, Dylan, had achieved, which was very little in reality, for he was only taking others achievements for his own.

Hera was in a mourning time, for her step-grandchild, Cyrus, was dead. She had a mother-son relationship with him as did Hestia.

Demeter was telling everyone to eat more corn and wheat.

Dionysus was asleep, as usual.

Aphrodite was checking her appearance to make sure she was perfect but in Cyrus' eyes she was ugly.

And that was when a courier ran into the throne room, silencing and grabbing everyone's attention.

"What news do you bring us Demigod?" Zeus asked him angrily for disrupting their victory feast.

"S-sorry Milord, I-I was told to come here to receive and IM…From an anonymous person."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the IM came into view, showing Thatch, Ben, and Vane giving a speech to all of the pirates in the world.

"Pirates of the World and Nassau!" Blackbeard began his speech. They roared in approval.

"Zeus thinks we'll be crushed so very easily, but is he going to take away our freedom and liberty right as humans? I say he is not!" Blackbeard roared out to the crowd, who returned it with equal vigor.

"We were once losing this war with Olympus." Blackbeard began again.

"But now, we have a secret weapon against Olympus, the only one who ever stood toe to toe with Athena as a mortal!" Blackbeard roared out. The crowd was sent into gasps and silence…

"His name is Cyrus Skavros; The Last of the Assassins. Grand Mentor of the Brotherhood; the Lord of Masayaf; and the Father of Freedom!" Blackbeard roared out. **(Play the Original Yankee Doodle right here now)**

The crowd gasped as the man who defied the odds of death had stood up.

Olympus, on the other hand was shocked into silence.

Cyrus in the IM stood up and gave them a speech.

"Many of you know me for my knack of defying the laws of Death just to spite Zeus." Cyrus began, and many chuckled at his joke.

Zeus on the other hand was so red in anger that he looked like a tomato.

"The Brotherhood, my brothers and sisters, gave their lives to stop the advance of Zeus into the Holy Lands, but it was not enough, for he launched 14 more crusades to try and wipe us from existence." He then continued "Brothers, Sisters, free peoples of Earth, it is time to rise in revolution! We will destroy you Zeus and I will take your head as a trophy!"

Cyrus roared in anger towards the sky.

"But the principles still live on, our creed is still the same and now, the Brotherhood will rise once more, we shall rise from the ashes that were left at Masayaf castle, and we will gain our vengeance towards you Zeus. The Assassins come for you and you only Zeus!" Cyrus roared out towards the crowd and sky, the crowd who went wild.

Olympus was sent into chaos after Cyrus' return and speech.

Artemis was finally brought out've her deep and dark time of despair from hearing her favorite and only remaining Son's voice.

Then Cyrus gave them the creed.

"Where others blindly follow the truth, remember: Nothing is true" He began but allowed them to answer. He then continued. "Where others are held back by laws and moral convictions remember: Everything is permitted." They finished and dispersed, to prepare for a war.

* * *

"Poseidon, your son will now prove himself, send him to execute Cyrus Skavros on the account of treason, and make sure he's dead this time" Zeus ordered his brother who nodded happily for his son would finally receive immortality for killing Cyrus.

"If it is a war you want Cyrus Skavros, then it is war you shall receive in return…" Zeus vowed.

* * *

**AN: Haha, Zeus has no idea what he's getting in to. But anyways, still need some form of an OC.**

**How'd you guys like the Chapter? Was it good? Horrible? Too much arrogance?  
Next Chapter: The Return of the Creed (Get it? Lord of the Rings? I'll shut up now.)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Return of the Creed

**Chapter 7: The Return of the Creed.**

**AN: Hey people, what's up?**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter, got my first OC, and thank you Dpx, for your awesome OC.**

**Now for me to shut the hades up and start the chapter!**

* * *

**Andromeda Caesar PoV (New OC):**

I was in the Assassin's Headquarters inside of Kingston. I know a lot of you are asking how are the assassins still alive if there are supposedly none left. The simplest answer is that many of us survived the burning of Masayaf. Did any others survive? Is the question I keep asking myself. But I know that none survived except a few. "Andy, the Mentore wants you in his quarters now" The voice of Mary Read broke me out've my thoughts. Allow me to tell you who she is, she's the one who brought me into the Assassin Guild. She's assumed the identity of her brother, James Kidd.

I nodded and thanked her while making my way toward the Mentor's office. I was thinking for about what felt like 30 seconds but was actually 5 minutes. I knocked the door to his office and I heard his voice say "Come in"

I bowed to him immediately and asked "Mentore, what do you require of me?" I tried politely…

He got up from his desk and began pacing his office immediately. "Andy, do you have any clue to as of why I called you here?" He began with his old voice.

I quickly shook my head and he sighed, the Mentore was an old man, as all mentors were, he had a wispy gray beard, gray hair, and a twinkling brown eye, for one of his eyes was missing.

"I will show you…" He then began to play an IM. It basically showed Cyrus' bold return to the world.

I was shocked into silence. In the Guild, Cyrus was the most well-known and idolized name in the Assassins. By the end of his speech, I was gaping so much I'm pretty sure that my jaw touched the floor.

The Mentor chuckled and said "Close your mouth Andy, and after you do that, go to Nassau and tell our Grande Mentore that the Brotherhood is not completely wiped out." He then smiled at me once more before sitting down again. I finally closed my mouth and registered what he said. I quickly tried to protest by saying "But mentor, the Pirates wouldn't be able to tell our ships apart from Zeus', we could all be killed on the way there! Besides, what if he denies the help of us initiates?" I kept on rambling until I noticed he was snoring away. I quickly sighed and thought 'You damn old man…'

I walked out to prepare my ship for the journey. Which I guessed would be longer than I had ever thought possible…

* * *

**AN: Whew, sorry for the short filler chapter, just had to introduce an OC, because I need to get focused for a bit, this OC was bouncing around in my head so I had to get her in, still need more OC's, only got 1 so far. See you next time on The Adventures of Cyrus.**

**Next time: The Stone that began a new Nation.**


End file.
